The most commonly used club in a typical golf bag is the putter. Approximately one-third to one half of a golfer's strokes on the golf course are taken using a putter. The design of golf putters varies widely. Putter heads can be manufactured having different weighting characteristics, sizes, shapes and colors. Putter heads have progressed from a simple blade-shaped design to more sophisticated designs such as mallet-type putter heads which can include particular weight distributions to improve performance.
It is well known that weight distribution in a putter head can affect the moment of inertia of the putter head. As used herein, the moment of inertia is defined as the tendency of the putter head to rotate about its center of gravity when impacting a golf ball at locations spaced from the center of gravity. If the putter head is more resistant to twisting upon an off-center impact with the ball, there is a higher likelihood that the ball will move toward the intended target. Thus, a higher moment of inertia translates into greater forgiveness for off-center ball-striking, e.g. increased directional control of the ball. Further, decreasing the tendency of the putter head to twist on impact causes a more direct transfer of energy between the movement of the putter head and movement of the ball, resulting in better distance control while putting. In addition, the weight distribution of a putter head can impact the spin of the ball following contact with the face of the putter. Generally, a putter head that provides the ball with a certain amount of topspin while reducing the likelihood of sidespin or skidding along the surface of the green is desired.
Traditionally, putter heads have been formed entirely of metal, such as stainless steel or other alloys. Current putter heads can include face inserts formed from materials that are different than the remainder of the putter head. However, achieving the precise weight and balance, along with a high moment of inertia to provide a more optimal loft and a truer roll of the ball following impact has historically been difficult, if not elusive.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide a putter head having improved weighting and balance characteristics for a more consistent putting stroke and improved loft and roll of the ball after impact. A further need exists to provide a putter head having a high moment of inertia for to maintain a truer roll and decreased twisting of the putter head upon impact with the ball. Another need exists to provide a putter that is easy to use and cost-efficient to manufacture.